dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sylvia Lyyneheym
Sylvia Lyyneheym is the deuteragonist of Immortal Emperor of Gremory and Undying Hero of Sitri. She is the leader of the Stjarnagarm, a freelancing group who "do the dirty work" of any factions and race as long as the balance between factions aren't tipped. Sylvia is widely known as one of the strongest exorcists who left the church to become stronger on her own accord. Appearance Sylvia is seen usually seen with her uniform that she wore while in her own academy, an island outside of Japan. In addition, she is almost always seen with her signature headphones, although their purpose is currently under debate. She claims to say it's merely for her performances, but Ethan observes otherwise. As her hair and eye color are a natural hue of purple, she is one of the few people to have a drastically different look. Personality Sylvia holds a cheerful personality overall but also has zero toleration for people speaking down on others, which constantly pit her against Ethan, as the latter shows much contempt to people or beings beneath him if he held no bonds or connections with them. Sylvia cares very much for the people that joined the Stjarnagarm, and has been stated to fight alongside them on many missions and battles. When speaking, she has a charismatic nature, usually gaining much favor for her suggestions and plans, which she dislikes when they end up falling apart. Background Sylvia served as a idol for most of her childhood years, serving as a singer and model, before dropping out to what was known as the "Hiatus Years". During that time, from ages 8-14, she entered the church to fight and train to become a powerful exorcist, although she would have preferred fighter in general. Plot She first appears singing "Lonely Feather" Then asking Cao Cao to set up groups of three to watch Ethan and a stray, as the two were most suspect to be the stray. After meeting him, she tails him at the end of the school day and had mistaken him catching up to Sona for a hostile move and proceeds to protect her. Upon fighting him, her subordinates lured the stray to their location unintentionally and Sylvia realizes her mistake, quickly trying to suppress Ethan to help them. When managing to sort out the mistake, she hints at Maidame Curie as a patron for Stjarnagarm before Curie appears herself to bring home the trio. She was forced to fight Lu Bu the following day when Ethan was taken out early in the fight. Shortly afterward, she speaks with Sona and Cao Cao with what she knew about the general. Cao Cao suggested they look for Shirou and both Sylvia and Ethan head out to find the veteran of the Servant War. Abilities * Sword Skills - Although she utilizes mainly shortswords, her technique is amongst the best, managing to overwhelm Freed and always forcing Seigfried to use his Sacred Gear by the time she left the Church. * Singing - One of her signature abilities is using singing as a medium for activating multiple abilities. One such song is "Lonely Feather," mainly to find a person utilizing a map. Quotes * ''"You can't just...You know what? Fuck you..." "Say, that's not a bad idea!" "Th-JUST FUCK OFF!" -''Sylvia trying to reprimand Ethan for his carelessness * ''"As long as the balance isn't tipped over for any race but humans, I will do the job you request. Why? Well, most humans are too weak where even a great edge won't put them on par with gods." ''-Sylvia to Athena Category:Asdivine Dreams Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Humans